


Tiny Tolkien

by MerlinSpecter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Cute, Cute Kids, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: Some Hobbits, Dwarves, Elves and Men have been turned into little, vulnerable toddlers. It's up to those around them to keep them safe.(Bunch of unrelated drabbles about age regression because I have a weakness for fluff and toddlers)





	1. Thorin & Tiny!Bilbo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Drivers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915402) by [MerlinSpecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter). 



> Helloooo everyone :)  
> I already wrote a fic like this for the Formula 1 fandom, but thought it was time to branch out a little ;) The Hobbit is one of my favourite movies ever, and I love the characters in it.
> 
> Requests are more than welcome! I write almost all pairings ;)

“Thorin! Thorin you have to see this!” Kili called out. Thorin sighed and turned away from where he was cleaning up his bedroll. 

“No time, Kili, we need to move on.” he sighed impatiently.

“Uncle, please!” Kili tried more urgently. Thorin huffed and turned around, mouth falling open when he saw his youngest nephew was pointing at a small toddler hiding behind some trees.

“It’s Bilbo.” Gandalf said suddenly. “some strange magic is going on here.” Thorin gaped at the little boy, his auburn girls and wide blue eyes definitely recognisable. The little one was shivering, also dressed in a shirt that was now way too big for him.

The little Hobbitling whimpered and shuffled further behind the tree, still shivering. Thorin swallowed thickly, kneeling down.

“Bilbo…” he said gently, shrugging off his furs and holding them out. Bilbo gave him a skeptical look, but then wobbled over, into the warmth of the coat. Thorin carefully wrapped the heavy fabric around him, until the little toddler was happily cocooned in it. 

“Better?” he asked as he lifted Bilbo up. Bilbo nodded, thumb in his mouth as he rested his head on Thorin’s shoulder.

“We move on!” Thorin called out, keeping the little boy close as he moved back to his horse. Bilbo let out a frightened noise, huddling further into the furs.

“No horsey!” he whimpered. Thorin gently shushed him, brushing his finger over Bilbo’s cheek.

“I’ll hold you, okay? You won’t fall.” he promised. He momentarily handed the little one to Fili, who was smiling way too broadly at him, before hopping onto his horse.

“Fili!” he bit out impatiently as Fili made to move back to his own pony with Bilbo still in his arms. Fili pouted a little, but finally handed the Hobbitling over as Bilbo whimpered and held his arms out for Thorin.

Bilbo looked up at Thorin as he tried to get comfortable, blue eyes wide.

“Papa?” he asked, pointing at Thorin. Thorin blinked in surprise.

“I… Sleep, Bilbo.” he muttered in the end. The Hobbit’s face scrunched up in a yawn and he nodded, thumb in his mouth. 

“We go on until dark!” Thorin called out, not able to resist a smile as he glanced down on the sleeping toddler.

~~

Late that night, Thorin was woken up by soft sniffles, someone urgently tugging on his braid. 

“Bilbo? What’s wrong?” Thorin asked groggily as he found the tiny hobbit knelt next to his head. 

“A-am scared.” Bilbo whimpered, blue eyes filled with tears. Thorin rolled onto his back, lifting the little one onto his chest.

“It’s okay.” Thorin mumbled, letting the toddler settle against him as he wrapped his coat around the two of them. “I’ll keep you safe” he promised in a whisper. Bilbo cooed softly, tiny fist clutching on to one of Thorin’s braid.

“Am sleepy.” he muttered, smacking his lips a little. Thorin curled his arms around the little being a little tighter.

“Sleep then, I’ll watch over you.”


	2. Thranduil & Tiny!Bard (+Legolas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests very welcome!! ;)

“Has King Bard arrived yet?” Thranduil snapped impatiently at his guards. The Elf shook his head.

“We have not heard of him yet, my Lord.” the answer sounded. Thranduil pursed his lips. Overall, he liked the King of Dale, but he loathed tardiness, and he had already been waiting for the man to arrive for hours now.

He settled back in his throne, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. 

Suddenly, Legolas burst in, the Prince looking as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Ada..!” he said, voice trembling. Thranduil was on alert immediately. It was very rare for Legolas to call him that, especially in public.

“What is it?” Thranduil asked worriedly, getting up and heading over to his son, gently grasping his shoulder.

“K-king Bard… here… toddler…” Legolas wheezed out. Thranduil furrowed his brow, tapping Legolas’s cheek.

“Speak clearly, Legolas.” he said firmly. Legolas opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly unsure what to say.

“Show me then.” Thranduil sighed, urging Legolas the way he had come from. Legolas wordlessly walked back to the entrance gate, his father following after him.

There was a group of guards gathers in front of the gates, some knelt down but all of them focused on something small crawling around on the stone path. 

Thranduil instinctively quickened his pace when he heard a child crying. He didn’t understand, as far as he knew, there were very few children among his people at the moment, and had it been an Elfling, the guards wouldn’t look so confused.

“B-bard..?” Thranduil choked out when he saw the little toddler. The small human was still crawling around between the guard’s legs, his cheeks blotchy as he cried loudly. The shirt he was wearing was way too large, getting stuck on the flooring and making him trip up. 

“We don’t know what happened… but he… changed right in front of our eyes.” Legolas muttered, shuffling back a little as little Bard made to attach to his leg. Thranduil sighed and bend down, carefully scooping the boy up.

“Hello Bard.” he said gruffly. The little toddler sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

“Th’and’l?” he tried softly. Thranduil nodded, before turning to the guards

“Ask the kitchen to prepare some warm milk, and make sure they put Legolas’s old cot in my chambers.” he ordered. Legolas blinked.

“You’re going to let him stay?” he asked in surprise.

“You expect me to leave a toddler to fend for himself against the spiders?” Thranduil asked. Legolas bowed his head.

“Of course not, father.” he muttered. “Besides, he is quite… adorable for a human child.” he added in an afterthought, looking at the way the little boy was giggling softly and pulling at Thranduil’s pale hair. Thranduil glared at his son, but there was a smile playing on his lips.

“That he is.”

~~

Legolas peeked into Thranduil’s chambers, smiling softly when he saw the icy Elvenking gently cradling the little human child in his arms, humming a song that Legolas recognised from his childhood.

“I have the milk, Ada.” Legolas said softly. Thranduil glanced up and nodded, allowing him in. Bard cooed when he saw Legolas, pointing at him.

“Elf!” he giggled. Thranduil sighed.

“Yes Bard, he is indeed an Elf.” he said, brushing his finger over the boy’s nose. 

“Am hungry…” Bard admitted shyly, eying the bottle in Legolas’s hand. Legolas handed it to Thranduil, who carefully let the toddler settle back in the crook of his arm before letting him latch on to the bottle. 

Legolas watched the toddler drink for a moment, the boy’s eyes contently closed, before looking at his Ada. Thranduil still had that soft look on his face and Legolas couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.

“I am truly sorry, Legolas.” Thranduil suddenly spoke. “I should have been a better father to you.” he mumbled. Legolas sighed.

“I understand Ada.” he simply answered. Thranduil offered him a small smile.

“Do you want to hold him?” he asked as Bard finished the milk.

“I don’t want to wake him.” Legolas chuckled as the toddler stretched and contently cuddled into Thranduil’s chest, eyes firmly closed. Thranduil nodded.

“Children of Men are far cuter this small.” he mused. Legolas chuckled.

“Agreed, Ada.”


End file.
